


听说睡觉分三步

by SkyAndFields



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, Modern Era
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAndFields/pseuds/SkyAndFields
Summary: 虽然起了这个标题，但是我保证我很认真地在写。文章调调正经。第一章肉汤，第二章第三章肉块。看好TAG，看好TAG，看好TAG！保不准对某些朋友而言很雷，慎入( ˘•ω•˘ )





	1. 公白飞睡不着

**Author's Note:**

> 都说很雷慎入了，就请不要在其他地方助我火一把( ˘•ω•˘ )

一 公白飞睡不着

还记得那些困倦但又不想睡的时候吗？——疲惫、困倦，却又迟迟拖延着上床的时刻，仿佛是在等待着什么：也许是一点期待，也许是一点弥补，或是一点满足。

十一点了，公白飞还没有睡。通常而言，为了工作他习惯早睡。可是今天稍微有点例外。当然，也不只是今天。相对大多数日子而言，总有那么一些时候他会有意晚睡。他已经洗漱完毕，头发湿漉漉地带着水气，身体也是。敞开的浴袍间，公白飞的躯体仍散着热水的余温和沐浴露的香气。夜很静，窗外偶尔的引擎声听得清清楚楚。屋子显得更空了。公白飞不想立即上床，总觉得还有事情没做。他自己可能都没完全意识到，他还有欲望亟待满足。

公白飞吃了一点曲奇饼，希望多花点时间把某本论文集看完。结果他盯着一页盯了十分钟。当他反应过来的时候，他把论文集合上了。他打开手机，翻了翻通讯录，照例浏览了各种消息之后，找出属于弗以伊的通讯栏。这么晚，弗以伊应该睡了。公白飞记得，他明早还要值班。他不希望打扰他，就没再按任何键，只是静静地望着手机，似乎看着爱人的名片界面就足以让他满足。

可是他还想要更多。

他想要弗以伊的吻。他们太忙了，已经一个星期没有亲吻了。至于见面，倒是频繁得不能再频繁。他们几乎天天碰面，不为别的，只为他们在同一家医院工作。医生和护士的碰面往往都是工作时间，周围没有病人也有同事，没法做些越界的冒险。他们都不是喜欢在这种事情上冒险的人。

公白飞想念他们曾经的每一次亲吻——从某次回身间的碰唇到某次道别时的长吻。弗以伊的唇很饱满，总是有点干。弗以伊的手也是，洗多了，手背经常会有点糙。但那是一双好看的手，指甲永远修剪得整齐。公白飞不曾记得他的指甲什么时候不整齐过。他的双手很大、很灵巧，骨节突出。和自己的手一样，他的那双也经常带有消毒水的味道。

公白飞想念他们每次亲吻前的凝视，那是他们无言的沟通。在牵手、拥抱和接吻等等肢体触碰的时候，他们并不怎么说情话，总是很有默契，这可能还要归功于这种无言的沟通。弗以伊有一双很有神的深色眼睛，不论对谁，总是一副专注的神情。他的眉很挺俊，和眼睛衬在一起显得干练，有时也能变得柔和。在工作和爱情里，这双眸子的深处映着沉静的火花。

夜真的太静了，公白飞听着自己的呼吸声，听着清清楚楚。他甚至能感觉到每一下呼气的温度。在温热的呼吸中，他渐渐浮现出一种幻觉，似乎弗以伊的那双手正握着他的，似乎一切又回到了浴室里的水汽蒸腾。他想念他和弗以伊唇齿间的含咬、吮吸、摩擦。他想念他的味道。

公白飞费力地吸着空气。他的胸膛蒙上一层薄汗。他还想要更多。


	2. 弗以伊也睡不着

二 弗以伊也睡不着

弗以伊也睡不着。他很困，但是迟迟没有上床。大概是料到了自己睡不着，他一直在拼命给自己找事做，从读书到备考，到拖地，到刷锅，到陪猫玩得满身是汗，到用香蕉和苹果打了一杯奇怪味道的奶昔，始终拖延着上床时间。他直到午夜前后才躺下，期待着故意积累的疲倦感可以带他入眠。而他失败了。黑暗像一个烦人的老朋友，在他耳边碎碎低语。走廊里夜灯的光透过门缝，伴着脑海中嗡嗡的低鸣，他慢慢看清了每一处家什的轮廓。

弗以伊躺着，小心地辗转了几次，终于绝望地承认：今夜的睡意又溜走了。他越来越清醒，甚至连心跳声都越来越清晰。他气得想用脑袋重重地捶向床栏——如果这真的能让他毫发无损地睡着的话，他很乐意尝试。想起下个月的考试，他甚至想爬起来继续复习。可是，在他的上铺，巴阿雷还睡着。弗以伊嫉妒这平稳的呼吸声，可倒是一点也不忍心打破。他也没法去客厅消磨时间，因为客厅里临时住了他一位正在求职的朋友——这位朋友付不起太贵的房租，就暂时住在他们的客厅里，等找到工作后再另寻住处。于是弗以伊彻底打消了起身的念头。

他又躺了一会，可静止的身体显然无力阻止大脑的思考。弗以伊看了眼表，已经凌晨两点了。他决然地从枕边摸出一板助眠药物，掰了一粒，就着唾液咽下。然后他褪下裤子，握住湿热的器官，将脸埋入枕头里。他能感觉到自己呼出来的气体热乎乎的。

他必须得睡了。只是在药效生效之前，他还想要彻底的释放、彻底的疲倦以及彻底的畅快。不，这对他而言还不够，他想要和爱人一起做，想要拥抱他、亲吻他、一起脱光他们两人的衣服，然后用最有快感的方式相互触碰。他想念公白飞了。尽管每天都可以见到，可是他想的公白飞——天哪，他不得不告诉自己，如果不是在寂静无人的黑夜里，他都会耻于承认其想念的公白飞不光是平常在工作岗位上穿着制服下着命令的公白飞，而且是会和他一起穿着便装牵着苏牧去公园散步的公白飞，是私下里会主动拉着他的双手亲吻的公白飞，是会主动剥光衣服然后骑于跨上的公白飞……是那个温柔的热烈的情人。

当然了，弗以伊必须承认，剥光衣服是他自己的想象。他还的确不曾见过爱人的裸体，可是这并不妨碍想象。夏日里他们一起在南部的乡间游览，在阵阵蝉鸣间，在松树和杉树的芳香中，透过公白飞的衬衫或紧身体恤，弗以伊可以在脑海里勾勒出那挺拔的身材。想着想着，弗以伊感觉到自己的下体逐渐更加硬挺。他深吸了一口气，轻轻地蹭动着身下的床垫。床垫又舒适又温暖，像是爱人宽厚的胸膛。他想公白飞，甚至在想象公白飞大衣内侧的气味，带着一点呢料和香水混合的气息。他想要去咬他那双淡色的唇，看他吃痛又惊喜的抽气，然后异常热烈地回吻自己、搂紧自己，卷住自己的舌尖然后吮吸，手指在腰间徘徊……

弗以伊的喉间差点发出一声哽咽似的低吟。虽然巴阿雷向来睡得很沉，可他还是把半个脑袋埋入了被子，然后咬住了枕边。他几乎被自己压抑得窒息。他的手指慢慢刺激着最敏感的器官，沿着每一道褶皱抚摸，然后逐渐裹紧。他想象自己和爱人的身体相互摩擦，在最为私密的触碰中，他们一起达到高潮。


End file.
